1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid for use with a container that is typically used in the foodservice and restaurant industry
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, container that are used in the foodservice and restaurant industry required a metal or plastic pan lid that is positioned on top of the container during the storage of a food product. The metal or plastic lids have to be constructed to be of a predetermined size to fit a particular container. In addition, the metal or plastic lids have to be stored during non-use of the lids.
Other techniques for closing the top of a container consisted of using plastic wrap or aluminum. This requires the use of labor for handling the container to secure the plastic wrap or aluminum thereto. In addition, depending on the temperature of the food, the use of plastic wrap may not be suitable. Further, it is difficult to handle a hot container making the use of plastic wrap or aluminum difficult. Further, it is required to always have available both aluminum and plastic wrap to ensure that an employee will be able to use the proper material to close the top to the container.